panzer with boys
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: The school was saved by Miho's outstanding skill. but financial issues still apply. In order to resume the funding, the school converts into a Co-education school. Chris, a friend in between boyfriend and friend for Kay, has to transfer to Ooarai due to sunder's boy high school closing, will he add in a factor that the girls have been missing? Kay x OC, Miho x OC.
1. Chapter 1

_The city of Sunders. _

"Son. Sit down." A man says sternly.

"Yeah dad?" the young teen says.

"Now you know that Sunder boys high school is closing down, you will be transferred." The man says.

"What! Where." The boy asks.

"Chris, you are getting transferred to Ooarai high school." The man says.

"Let me go tell my friends." Chris sighs. He runs outside and to the giant looming warship that serves as the academy.

"Chris! What's the rush?" A blonde haired, blue eyed girl says.

"Oh, hey Kay. I was just looking for you." Chris says.

"What's wrong?" Kay asks.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Chris mutters.

"Chris, I've known you all my life, I can tell if something is wrong." Kay says sternly.

"I'm getting transferred." Chris says.

"Why!" Kay shouts.

"Sunders boy high school is closing down." Chris says.

"Wh-where?" Kay stutters.

"Ooarai." Chris says.

"I don't want you to leave." Kay says, hugging him tightly.

"I don't want to leave to, but you want me to learn, right?" Chris says.

"Yeah." Kay says. "It's just; you're like, my best friend."

"And I still will be, we can Skype, and I might see you during Panzer season." Chris says.

"Fine." Kay sighs. "When are you leaving?"

"I am leaving tomorrow morning." Chris says.

"I will be there." Kay says. "With your Russian T-28. I still don't know why you like that thing.d"

"Okay, Okay." Chris laughs. "See ya." Chris walking into his house. Kay walks home, looking around. She recognizes that alley; Chris saved her life there, which was when she met him. She realizes that many of the stores around here wouldn't be here without Chris. She enters her home. Pictures of him and her at her fifth birthday. His tenth. In front of his T-28 medium tank. Her favorite, his T-28 and her M4 Sherman side to side, while they sleep next to each other. Her mom took that photo while they accidently fell asleep. They never heard the end of it until Kay's mom died. He was there to comfort her. He was there when she became Sunder's girl Panzer team's commander. She blushes as she looks at the last one, when he became the Male tankery commander; the school took the picture when she kissed his cheek. He didn't talk for a week. She sits on the edge of her bed, looking over the model T-28 he gave her, and begins to cry.

_The next day._

Chris puts the model M4 Sherman that Kay gave him in his pocket. He pulls the hood of his Sunders commander hoodie over his head and walks to the docks.

"Chris!" Kay shouts from the driver's port in his T-28.

"I'll drive my tank." Chris says. Kay nods and moves to the radio seat.

"Are you sure that Ooarai will let you wear that?" Kay asks.

"Yeah, I won't get a uniform until next week; I have to wear my sunder uniform." Chris says. The tank stops in front of the ferry. In the distance, the Ooarai warship is visible. Chris gets out as ferry crews load the tank onto the ferry. Kay looks to him.

"I'll miss you." She says as she hugs him.

"I'll miss you too." Chris says. "I'll visit during the summer and breaks." Kay nods. "Just try not to get that firefly to blow me out of the tank like last time." Kay laughs.

"Okay." Kay says. Chris walks onto the ferry. As the ship starts to move away, he looks back and waves, before putting his hands in his pockets and walking to his tank. Kay walks away, sobbing.

_At Ooarai. _

"Welcome… Chris, is it?" Miho says to the blonde boy sitting on a T-28.

"Yeah." He says, distracted.

"Is something wrong?" Miho asks, "I would think a boy would be with the other boys."

"I left a lifelong friend back at sunder. " Chris says; his hand closing around the model M4 Sherman.

"Who?" Miho asks.

"Kay." Chris says.

"I know her." Miho says, sitting next to him and watching the land slowly disappear.

"I know, she wouldn't stop talking about you." Chris says.

"Girlfriend or just friend?" Miho asks.

"Somewhere in between." Chris mutters. "You got a place I could park the ol' girl here?"

"Yeah, follow me." Miho says. Chris starts the tank and follows Miho to the tank garage. "Put 'er next to the Panzer 4."

"Thanks." Chris says.

"Let's get you to your apartment. Mine is next to yours." Miho says. After a long walk, the two arrive at the apartment complex.

"Good night Miho." Chris says.

"Night Chris." Miho returns.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sits on his bed, his hands shaking. He thinks of all the friends he left behind, mostly Kay.

_Kay._

"He has been my friend for god knows how long, a-and now he's gone." Kay says to a picture of her mother. "Things will never be the same. He has four scars on his chest because of me." She sits down, going back on her life to the time when Chris first appeared, at least, when she first noticed him

*Flashback.*

"Okay, Okay Naomi." Seven year old Kay laughs. The two girls walk through an alley. They hear the familiar sound of a pistol being loaded. Kay slowly turns around to find herself looking down the barrel of a pistol.

"Do you know how long I had to hunt you down just for a paycheck?" The man holding the pistol says. Kay closes her eyes, preparing for the most painful experience of her life. The shot never came. Instead, she hears the sound of a gun hitting the ground. She opens her eyes to see a blonde haired boy, fierce green eyes glaring at the gunman. The man, clearly panicking, sloppily pulls a knife on the boy. Who, in turn, dodges and punches the man in the face. These actions repeat, until the man finally slashes the boy in the chest. The boy brushes it off, until the man regains control of the pistol. Three shots ring out from the alley. The boy falls to the ground. The man steps over his form towards Kay. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the boy slowly get up, his calm expression now one of pure rage. Then, with freighting speed, the gun is gone and the man is on the ground, out cold. The boy slumps against the wall.

"You okay?" Kay asks.

"Let's see. I got shot three times and cut in the chest. Yeah, a normal day for me." He says. The ambulance sirens grow closer.

_Later that day _

"What did I drink?" The boy says. Kay gives a light chuckle.

"What is your name?" Kay asks.

"Chris. And you are Kay, heiress to Sunders academy." Chris says.

"Thanks." Kay whispers.

"No problem." Chris coughs.

"Friends?" Kay asks, offering her hand. Chris freezes up. "Sorry."

"It's alright, just that nobody wanted to be my friend." Chris mutters.

"I'm the first then!" Kay exclaims cheerfully.

"Friends." Chris says, shaking her hand.

*End Flashback*

Kay sighs, fresh tears filling her eyes. She holds the T-28 close to her chest as she falls asleep.

_Chris._

Chris yawns as he wakes at the crack of dawn. He dresses himself in his Sunders hoodie and walks out the door to the garage. The streets look like a ghost town, no one driving currently. He drives out his tank and to the firing range, where he sits in the gunner seat and fires rounds. Slowly, everyone in the Panzer class arrives. Chris drives his tank back to the garage.

"Student. How long have you been up?" Anzu asks.

"Since the crack of dawn, why?" Chris returns. Mako's eyes widen.

"That's too early to be a human." Mako mutters in her tired drabble.

"That's normal for Chris, prez." A male voice says. Chris turns to find a friend from Sunders.

"Oh, Hey Soku." Chris says.

"Commander." Soku returns.

"Commander?" Miho asks.

"I was the male tankery commander at sunders." Chris says.

"One of the best." Soku says.

"Tankers for the T-28, codename, stingray." Momo-chan says. "Chris, Soku, John, Jeff, and Phill." The five males nod to each other.

"Let's go!" Chris shouts.

"He's commander." Anzu says.

"And Vice Commander for the whole team." Miho says.

"For once, I agree with my position being taken." Momo says. They watch the T-28 roll into the training area before getting into their own tanks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your goal is to neutralize all opposing tanks." Miho says. "Panzer Vor!"

"Let's try to stay hidden." Chris says to his team. The rest of the people in the tank nod. "Soku, drive along the tree line."

"Hai!" Soku responds. The tank shakes as a shell lands next to them. Chris peaks out the hatch to find Miho's tank aiming at him.

"Target, 9 o'clock!" Chris shouts. The T-28 turret turns.

"Ready!" Jeff, who is the gunner, shouts.

"Shell loaded!" John says.

"Fire!" Chris says. BOOM. The shell impacts the front of the Panzer IV and the white flag pops out. The turret turns as a shell bounces off the front of the tank. "Target 12 o'clock!" The Tiger P's grey hull stands out from the green plants.

"Shell loaded!" John says.

"Fire!" Chris shouts. The T-28's modified 76 mm fires, hitting the Tiger in the area of the driver. The T-28 starts to move towards a ridge. "Hetzer!" The sand yellow tank fires a shell at the T-28, immobilizing it.

"Dang, good shot Hetz." Phill says through the radio.

"Nice shots on your part." Anzu says. The match quickly ends. Chris leaves the tank and begins to walk home.

"Chris!" Miho calls.

"Yeah?" Chris returns.

"Someone is here to see you!" Miho shouts. Chris shrugs and follows Miho to the student council room.

"Thanks for stopping by, we will see you tomorrow." Anzu says. A familiar blonde haired girl steps out of the room.

"Chris!" Kay shouts, giving her friend a large hug.

"What are you doing here?" Chris says, returning the hug.

"Setting up a friendly match." Kay says, releasing Chris from the hug. "Miho!" Kay gives the redhead a large hug also.

"Hey Kay." Miho sighs.

"I'm not used to it either." Chris mutters. Kay smirks as she walks off.

"Come on!" Kay shouts. Chris laughs as he runs after his friend. He catches up to her. Kay keeps glancing at Chris, blushing when he notices.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks.

"I have a weird feeling in my stomach, it's pleasant, but it only happens when I am with you." Kay sighs.

"Life does weird things." Chris mutters. They arrive at the airfield, where Kay's helicopter waits. Kay pulls Chris into a tight hug. Chris hugs her as Kay's shoulders start heaving. "Hey, don't cry. I will see you tomorrow!"

"Your right." Kay says. "See you!" Chris waves as the helicopter takes off. Chris walks back to his apartment.

"Night Miho!" Chris says to his commander as she opens the door to her room.

"Night Chris." Miho returns.

_Sunders girl's academy. _

"Commander? Who are we going against?" Naomi says.

"Ooarai." Kay returns. The girls in the tank hanger nod. Kay relays the location of tomorrow's match to the navel students. The ship turns to the port of Ooarai.

"I have to hit the hay, night everyone!" Kay says, walking to her room.

"Night!" The girls say.


End file.
